


Sleeping on the Couch

by accioaroace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioaroace/pseuds/accioaroace
Summary: He looked over to see Sirius fast asleep, curled up in one of Remus' oversized jumpers, which was so big on Sirius that it looked like he was drowning in the soft material. The warm light from the dying fire flickered and danced across Sirius' striking features, his eyelids fluttering in his sleep as he breathed softly. His arm dangled off the couch next to an abandoned quill and a spilt ink bottle on the floor, giving Remus the impression that Sirius hadn’t meant to fall asleep.In short, Remus thought that Sirius looked absolutely beautiful.





	Sleeping on the Couch

Remus yawned, struggling to keep his eyes open as he dragged himself to the the top of Gryffindor Tower. It was two in the morning, and Remus wanted nothing more than sleep. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he made his way through the deserted common room, until Remus noticed that somebody was sleeping on the couch.

He looked over to see Sirius fast asleep, curled up in one of Remus' oversized jumpers, which was so big on Sirius that it looked like he was drowning in the soft material. The warm light from the dying fire flickered and danced across Sirius' striking features, his eyelids fluttering in his sleep as he breathed softly. His arm dangled off the couch next to an abandoned quill and a spilt ink bottle on the floor, giving Remus the impression that Sirius hadn’t meant to fall asleep.

In short, Remus thought that Sirius looked absolutely beautiful.

Smiling to himself, Remus cleaned up the spilt ink and the quill with a flick of his wand, before stepping closer to his boyfriend. He cupped his face gently, his thumb brushing over Sirius’ cheek. Remus’ gaze lingered on his full, pink lips, but he knew that he’d wake up Sirius if he kissed him. Instead, he leaned down and kissed Sirius’ forehead softly, before gently lifting him into his arms and carrying him to their dorm, careful not to wake him up.

Remus quietly slipped into their dorm, which was silent except for Peter’s snoring. He gently laid Sirius down in his bed, before climbing into bed with him and pulling the sheets up to their shoulders. Remus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer so that Sirius’ head lay on Remus’ chest.

Remus bit his lip as he gazed down at his boyfriend, loving how peaceful Sirius looked as he slept. His face was bathed with moonlight, making it seem as though Sirius himself was glowing softly. Remus hated the moon, but he was absolutely enchanted by how beautiful Sirius looked in the soft, silvery light

As Remus watched him, Sirius’ eyes opened, his eyelashes fluttering as he blinked tiredly.

‘Moony?’ Sirius mumbled softly, his voice croaky from sleep. He tilted his head up to look at Remus, causing a few strands of his dark hair to fall into his eyes.

‘Go back to sleep, my love,’ Remus whispered, reaching out to tuck Sirius’ long hair behind his ear.

‘Prefect rounds,’ Sirius muttered, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

Remus rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. ‘I told you not to wait up for me, Pads. You fell asleep on the couch in the common room.’ Sirius always tried to stay up until Remus came back from patrolling the hallways, no matter how many times Remus tried to tell him not to.

Sirius frowned slightly, and shuffled closer to Remus. ‘Hate sleeping without you… s'cold… wanna cuddle you…’ he mumbled. Remus laughed gently, feeling as though his heart was melting at how adorable his boyfriend was. He leaned down and kissed Sirius, their lips gently moving together, until Remus pulled back, unable to contain his smile any longer.

‘You’re such a dork, Pads,’ Remus whispered, before wrapping his arms even tighter around Sirius’ waist. ‘I love you, baby.’

Sirius gave him a soft, sleepy smile in return, which Remus thought was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen. He snuggled up even closer to Remus, nuzzling gently into Remus’ shoulder. ‘Love you too, Moony,’ Sirius mumbled, before pressing a soft kiss on Remus’ collarbone.

Remus smiled as he kissed the top of Sirius' head lovingly, before letting his eyes slip shut, his boyfriend curled up in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, as well as constructive criticism
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr or Instagram (all my usernames are accioaroace)
> 
> Thanks to wolfstarscars and CathyM!


End file.
